Decorative ornaments for use in gift wrapping packages are well known. Normally, such ornaments are constructed of a ribbon and are arranged in a plurality of loops that extend from a central core normally called a bow. The problem with bows at the present time is that such are all of the same type. It would be desirable to produce different types of decorative ornaments that have different appearances.